Medication in solid form, i.e., tablets or capsules, is sometimes dispensed to patients in packages which contain individually sealed compartments designed to hold a single dose of medication. Such a package is exemplified by the disclosure of Tester, U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,804, issued Nov. 25, 1975.
Packages of this type are readily labeled and serve as a reminder to patients of whether or not they have taken a particular dose of their medicine. Furthermore, packages of this type provide for the handling of only a single dose of medicine at any given time, thus minimizing the risk of contamination.